degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Degrassian4E/Degrassi Evolutions: All or Nothing Season 1 Episode 24: Nowhere To Run (2)
Main Plot: Dakota (Dakota pours out the water in his bottle, he pours achoal in his bottle. He hears his mom come in, he quickly puts the achoal bottle away) Mrs. Harris: You seem cherry. Dakota: I am. I'm happy. Mrs. Harris: That's good. That's what I want for you. Dakota: And I think I'm ready to stick it to the Ice Hounds. Mrs. Harris: That's good. Our lawyer warned me about their lawyer. Dakota: I can handle it. Mrs. Harris: You sure you don't want me to post pone. With everything that happened maybe it's to much right now. Dakota: Don't worry. It's a new me. I can do it. (He similes, then drinks from his water bottle) Opening Sequence: The opening starts at the entrance to the school. A boy and a girl do a backflip down the staircase. Hayley is then in focus, she begins to clap at the trick, laughing simultaneously. The camera then pans right, and we see Zig doing a skate trick and shows off in front of the camera Stefanie then pushes him out of the way so she will be the center of attention Mr. Simpson comes out and grabs her and singles for the camera to stop. The camera then pan, and we see Zac walking up to Degrassi, smiling and looking towards the distance. Then the camera pivots more to the right, Hadley is sitting on a bench trying to hide behind a book. Then the scene switches to inside the school it then shows Trent, Campbell, Dallas and the rest of the Toronto Ice Hounds walking through the Hallway in slow motion and everyone is cheering for them. The camera then goes inside a class room where it shows Maya playing her cello and then it shows Austin playing the guitar and they smile and then it shows the rest of WhisperHug and the people in the class room are cheering. The camera then pans to a main hallway where Aria is running to class, laughing. The camera pans again to the Media Immersions room and Tori and Tristan are talking Ms. Oh walks up behind them and taps to on the shoulder because they are not paying attention. Then the scene switches to back in front of the school and it shows Dakota get out of a car and he looks at the camera and smiles then he turns around and the Degrassi logo appears on his back and pops up on the screen. Sub Plot: Hadley (Hadley is on the phone with Austin) Austin: You called. Hadley: Yeah just wanted to hear a friendly voice. My parents are drunk again. Austin: At least your house is quiet my parents are aruging again. We could do it you know. Hadley: Do what? Austin: Runaway. Hadley: Really. (Austin starts laughing) Austin: I'm joking. Besides I don't think Maya would be so happy to hear I ran away with another girl. Mrs. Mills: Hadley get your ass down here! Hadley: I have to go. (Hadley hang up) Third Plot: Hayley (Hayley is calling Kelly) Hayley: Come on Kelly, answer the phone. (Trent walks in) Hayley: Are mom and dad up? Trent: I don't think so. Where's Kelly? (Kelly opens the door and walks in) Hayley: She's right here. Kelly: Morning Trent. (Trent waves) Hayley: Where were you? Kelly: I lost track of time. Hayley: You could've got me introuble. Kelly: Sorry. My parents don't let me do anything. I'll cover for you next time. Hayley: You don't understand my parents think you're perfect. Kelly: I'll have you bafk in your parents good side in no time. Aslong as you cover for me time to time. Deal? Hayley: This is a start to a beautiful friendship. (Hayley looks worried) Main Plot: Dakota (Dakota and his mom are with their lawyer and the Ice Hounds lawyer) Mr. Payne: Dakota this is Ms. Trainer the Ice Hounds lawyer. Dakota: Go ahead Ms. Trainer. Ms. Trainer: In your own words what happen at Frostival. Dakota: I was with some friends one of the hockey guys Luke dumped paint and feathers on me. Ms. Trainer: That's it, that's what caused you to take out a gun. Dakota: No they was bullying me ever since I got to Degrassi. Ms. Trainer: But you already had a gun with you, so you was planning to already use it. Dakota: Yes but I didn't at first. Don't you fact check, apparently you don't know what they did. Ms. Trainer: Doesn't matter you planned to use it. Mrs. Harris: Relax Dakota. Mr. Payne: Do you need a break? Dakota: Yeah. Ms. Trainer: Will wait. (Dakota walks away to the kitchen) Sub Plot: Hadley (Hadley is at her locker. Austin walks up to her) Austin: Hey doom and gloom. Hadley: Real funny. (Austin sees another scare from her cutting) Austin: You're still cutting. Hadley: It helps. (Maya walks up to Austin) Maya: Ready to write another song. Austin: Yeah. (Austin and Maya walk away) Third Plot: Hayley (Hayley and Kelly are at Bardell behind the school) Hayley: So Zig told me he wanted to be with Tori. I feel so stupid. I can't be mad right she is pregnant after all. Kelly: so much drama. Hayley: It feels good to vent. (The bell rings) Hayley: We should get to class. Kelly: No need. We're skipping. Hayley: Really? Kelly: Yeah sometimes we need a break. (Kelly takes Marijuana out her bag. She starts to smoke it) Kelly: Want some? Hayley: No I don't smoke weed. Kelly: Your lost. Hold this. (Hayley takes the weed. Mrs. Michaels drives up) Hayley: What if you get caught? (Mrs. Michaels sees them and walks over. Kelly sees her) Kelly: Throw it away. Hayley: What? Mrs. Michaels: Hayley are you smoking weed. Hayley: Mom its not mine. Kelly: Hayley don't lie. Mrs. Michaels: I come to talk to your principal to see how you're doing, and I find you smoking weed. Hayley: Its not mine, its Kelly's. Kelly: No it's not. Mrs. Michaels: Come on I'm telling your principal I'm taking you home. Hayley: But mom. Mrs. Michaels: Now. (Hayley walks away with her mom. She looks at Kelly mad) Main Plot: Dakota (Dakota Is drinking more. He goes back to the lawyers) Mr. Payne: Can we continue now? Dakota: I'm ready. Oh and to answer your question the Ice Hounds bullied me badly. (Dakota drinks more) Ms. Trainer: Do you have a mood disorder? Dakota: I don't know you have to ask my therapist. Ms. Trainer: So you see a therapist. Dakota: What do you want me to say? That I'm crazy, some nut job. Ms. Trainer: I don't know do you think you're crazy? Dakota: No but I think you are! (Dakota storms away. He drinks more, Mrs. Harris follows him) Mrs. Harris: Dakota. (Mrs. Harris smells alcohol. She grabs Dakota's water bottle) Mrs. Harris: So this is how you're handling things you're drinking again. Dakota: (Sarcastic) What do you prefer? Mrs. Harris: You are in so much trouble. (She pours out the alcohol. Dakota hurries out the house. Mrs. Harris goes back to the lawyers) Mrs. Harris: We're done for the day. Sub Plot: Hadley (Hadley is in the bathroom. She looks at herself in the mirror, then she cuts herself) Third Plot: Hayley (Hayley and Mrs. Michaels come through the door) Hayley: Mom the weed was not mine it was Kelly's. You have to believe me. Mrs. Michaels: You said you would change. What happened to the girl you was back in California. Hayley: I'm the same girl but all this bad stuff keeps happening to me. Mrs. Michaels: It always seems to be someone else fault. Hayley: It was this time. Mrs. Michaels: I want to believe you Hayley but how. Hayley: Everything I've done since leaving Degrassi was to make you proud of me again. Mrs. Michaels: I never said I wasn't proud of you. Hayley: You act that way. Mrs. Michaels: You got suspened again. It looks like the change of schools won't work. Hayley: The weed wasn't mine. Mrs. Michaels: Your father will be disappointed. Just go to your room. (Hayley goes up the stairs sad. Mrs. Michaels starts to cry) Main Plot: Dakota (At school, Dakota walks into the lunchroom. Dallas walks by) Dallas: Harris. Woah you smell like liquor. Dakota: So I self medicated, what difference does it make? Dallas: It makes a big difference. Dakota: Whatever. By the way, I'm dropping the charges. Dallas: Seriously? Dakota: My therapist said I control my own emotions and I choose to be happy. Dallas: If you're so happy why are you drunk at school. (Mrs. Harris hurries to them) Mrs. Harris: Dakota we need to have a talk. Dakota: Mom I'm. (She cuts Dakota off) Mrs. Harris: Now! Sub Plot: Hadley (Hadley and her mom are in Mr. Simpson's office) Mrs. Mills: What's this about? Mr. Simpson: Hadley has some failing grades already, and some of her teachers wanted me to talk to you. Mrs. Mills: That's ridiculous, she does her homework every night. Mr. Simpson: Um they told me she hasn't been turning it in. Mrs. Mills: This is a wast of time, I have to go. Come on Hadley. Mr. Simpson: Um. (They leave. Austin and Maya are walking the halls) Maya: Hadley. Hadley: Uh mom this is Austin and Maya. Mrs. Mills: I really don't care who you call your friends lets go. (Hadley follows her mom sad) Third Plot: Hayley (Hayley is watching her parents talk about her. Trent walks up to her) Hayley: They hate me. Trent: No they don't, they're just disappointed. Hayley: The joint was not mine it was Kelly's. Trent: I believe you. Hayley: You do? Trent: Yeah. You know how many times I was blamed for stuff I didn't do. I got your back. Hayley: Thanks Trent. Despite what others think you're a great brother. Trent: I know I am. (Trent walks away) Main Plot: Dakota (Dakota and his mom are walking to the car) Dakota: Mom I can't have a big scene right now. Mrs. Harris: We need to talk about you drinking again. Dakota: There's nothing to talk about. I'm dropping the charges. Mrs. Harris: You're doing nothing of the sort. Dakota: Why can't you just let this go! Mrs. Harris: Because this is partially fault. Dakota: How? Mrs. Harris: You was bullied again at this school and then you tried to attempt suicide again, I couldn't stop it I felt helpless I thought I lost you. I need to make this right Dakota. Dakota: Then drop it. Mrs. Harris: Dakota. Dakota: You're not hearing me! I don't want to do it. (Dakota walks away) Sub Plot: Hadley (Hadley is with her mom) Mrs. Mills: I don't want to get involed with your crap, I better not get another call. You hear me! Hadley: Yes. It won't happen again. (Mrs. Mills starts drinking more) Third Plot: Hayley (Hayley is in her room. Her mom walks in) Mrs. Michaels: Hayley. Hayley: Yes. Mrs. Michaels: Me and your father have been talking and. Hayley: And? Mrs. Michaels: I may have judge to quick before I heard what you had to say, its just that you and Trent seem to get introuble a lot now. Its a lot to handle its not easy being a parent. Hayley: To be fare we don't make it any easy. (Mrs. Michaels laughs) Hayley: Mom the weed wasn't mine I wouldn't do that. I think me being at Bardell made me realize something, that I can't ranaway from my problems. And I want. Mrs. Michaels: To go back to Degrassi. Hayley: How did you know? Mrs. Michaels: I know my daughter. We'll talk about it in the morning. (Hayley similes) Main Plot: Dakota (Dakota is at his locker. He takes out his water bottle and starts drinking) Sub Plot: Hadley (Hadley is in her room, she hears her mom and dad arguing. She takes scissors and cuts herself) Third Plot: Hayley (Hayley and Mrs. Michaels are in Mr. Simpson office) Mr. Simpson: I have everything so she is ready to start tomorrow. Hayley: Great. Mrs. Michaels: Are you sure you want to come back? Hayley: Yeah. I'm ready. Mr. Simpson: Okay well you still have the same schedule. Main Plot: Dakota (Dakota is in class drunk, he finishes his work) Dakota: All done Mr. Perino. Mr. Perino: There's still time left. Dakota: No need, I nailed it. (Dakota goes to the back of the class. He lays down on a table) Mr. Perino: What's he doing. Tristan: I got it Mr. Perino. (Tristan goes over to Dakota) Tristan: Dakota, Dakota. (Dakota is sleeping) Tristan: I think he's sleeping. Mr. Perino: Wow. Tristan: Dakota. (The scene switches, Dakota is at home laying on a couch. Dakota wakes up) Dakota: How long was I asleep? Tristan: A half hour. You can't keep doing this. Dakota: I know. Tristan: I have something for you. (Tristan takes out a pill case) Dakota: What's that? Tristan: Your prescription. Your mom filled it. (Dakota takes it) Dakota: That's sneaky. Tristan: For you, I had to do it. No more drinking. Dakota: Thanks Tristan. Sub Plot: Hadley (Hadley picking up the empty alcohol bottles) Hadley: (Nervous) Anything else you want me to do? Mrs. Mills: How about leave me alone. (Hadley walks away she knocks over a bottle by an accident) Hadley: Mom I'm so sorry. Mrs. Mills: You dumbass! (She slaps Hadley) Mrs. Mills: Clean this up! (Mrs. Mills leaves. Hadley starts crying) Third Plot: Hayley (The next day, Hayley walks into class happy. Tristan sees her) Tristan: OMG! You're back! Hayley: Yeah! (They hug) Mr. : Okay Hayley what's the answer? Hayley: Vancouver. Mr.: That's correct. Good to have you back Hayley. (Hayley similes) Main Plot: Dakota (Dakota is at home with his mom. She is pouring out alcohol bottles) Dakota: Mom. Mrs. Harris: Yeah? Dakota: Thanks for being there for me without you I don't know what I would do. (They hug) Mrs. Harris: I'm sorry if it feels like I'm forcing you to do this. Dakota: I want to do it, but having to keep talking about it just makes it worse. I can't do it right now. Mrs. Harris: You don't have to, will wait til you're ready. (Dakota similes) Mrs. Harris: How about some ice cream, you deserve a treat. (Dakota similes finally feeling happy) Dakota: Yeah. Yeah I do. Category:Blog posts